


Forbidden Fangs

by AgentAngel



Category: Vampire Academy
Genre: Academy, Action, Alcohol, BDSM, BxG, Dancing, F/M, Fighting, Parties, Party, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Vampire Academy - Freeform, Vampire Feeding, Vampire Sex, Violence, boyxgirl, dance, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentAngel/pseuds/AgentAngel
Summary: Emma Hathaway was a little weird didn't fit in, in the academy,  Damian Dragomere was popular, the bad boy you could say. The dream boat, But they both had their secrets and their different desires. She wanted to be normal and to fit in. He, just wanted to be near the stars. Neither of them knew what was coming their way.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Character Info At Top Of Chapter

Name: Emma Hathaway  
Race: Dhampire  
Age: 18  
Body Type: Feminine/Curvy  
Hair: Long, Curly, Red  
Eyes: Bright, Blue  
Lips: Ruby Red  
Skin: Lightly Tanned  
Personality: Shy, Weird, Sneaky, Sneak, Fighter, Loving, Careless, Rebel, Rebellious, Kind, Sweet, Goofy, Mysterious,  
Usual Attire: T-shirt, Tank Top, Long Sleeve, Skinny Jeans, Shorts, Leather Jacket, Boots, Flats  
Tattoos: Date Of Birth On Left Side Of Neck, Dance Under Hairline On Back Of Neck, Parents Name On Left Fore Arm, Multi Colored Bridge Bracelet Left Wrist, Combination Of Swirls, Stars, Galaxy, Flowers As Sleeve Right Arm, Lion On Left Hip, Roses On Both Shoulders  
Piercings: Both Earlobes Diamond Studded, Belly Button Arrow.  
Parents: Lilly Hathaway, Luke Hathaway - Both Dead  
Siblings: UNKOWN  
Background:  
Emma Hathaway, A Dhampire, A protector, Part of the Academy ever sence she was 2 her mother and father killed during battle of the Strigoii, The Strigoii are the bad vampires, Moroii are the Royals and some just Half, Dhampires are the protectors Emma grew up in the academy she called the Owner Mom or Mommy before she knew the truth now she still calls her Mother She only has vivid memories of her parents every once in a while when it truly mattered, she was told both of her parents were Dhampire but she felt like something was missing all the time.

Name: Damian Dragomere  
Race: Moroii  
Age:19  
Body Type: Muscular  
Hair: Short, Spiky, Black  
Eyes: Bright, Green  
Lips: Pink  
Skin: Pale  
Personality: Strong, Athletic, Bad, Romantic, Lustful, Teasing, Goofy, Kind, Sweet Talking, Trickster, Liar  
Usual Attire: T-shirt, Blue Jeans, Light Skinny jeans, Leather Jacket, Sunglasses, Tennis Shoes  
Tattoos: Wave Arm Bracelet On Left Arm Near Shoulder, FREEDOM On Right Fore Arm, HAVANA Under FREEDOM On Right Fore Arm, Combination of Galaxy and Planets To Make Sleeve On Left Arm  
Piercings: NONE  
Parents: Rose Dragomere, Jake Dragomere - Both Dead  
Siblings: UNKNOWN  
Background:  
Damian Dragomere, a Royal amongst the Moroiis, The Wet dream boat of the Academy, He has Secrets and Desires just like anyone else, He was considered a cool kid so he hung out with a lot of the Moroii Boys, He watched his parents get killed in front of him when he was little he killed the 2 Strigoii that killed his parents, He never knew if he had anyone else to go to so he was found and took in by the Academy being raised their until old enough to attend it, he never met the owners daughter but heard she wasn't really her daughter but she was beautiful as Aphrodite.

~~Emma P.O.V~~  
Emma Hathaway was her name and today was going to be painful on her she could feel it even when she was asleep as she heard her alarm going off she let out a small groan and pulled her arm out of the warm covers and turned the alarm off leaning up slowly she rubbed her eyes her red hair was a bit messy and she was wearing only her bra and her underwear to bed this time. She looked out her window it was sunset now so that means she actually has to get up, "Stupid Vampire Time Table" she muttered to herself as she swung her legs out of her bed and onto the cold, wood floor sending a small shiver up her back making goosebumps on her legs and arms. she groaned once more before rising to her feet she leaned down and turned on her light so she could see when the moon was out as she walked over to her closet she opened it up, "What to wear" she muttered to herself in a joking manner she didn't have to much to choose from so she grabbed a black tank top and slipped that on over her red bra and then grabbed a pair of Black Jeggings and put them on over her slender legs it showed off her curves as she grabbed a leather jacket slipping it on she zipped it up to her chest and grabbed a pair of cow girl boots slipping them on over her jeggings she then walked to her bathroom flipping that light on she walked in front of the mirror looking at herself she sighed and turned on the cold water in the fosset splashing her face before turning the water off she grabbed her hair brush and quickly made three rounds through her hair and pulling it up into a bun to show the tattoo she had on the back of her neck as she grabbed her Pink lipstick applying it to her thick lips to make them pop a little better before she set the lipstick bottle back down before she just took a mint instead of brushing her teeth and fangs as she walked out of her bathroom grabbing her back pack making sure it was all zipped before she left her dorm, everyone in the Academy had their own dorms they didn't have room mates as she stepped out and into the middle of the Academies walk way kind of like a court square it was bustling with activity from students that were trying to get around as she took a deep breath she pulled out her phone and text her foster mother requesting for her to tell her Math teacher she wouldn't be there today as she started to walk towards the church everyone stared she looked different and she acted different she sighed and made her way quickly to the church walking into the church it smelled of Vanilla and Strawberries she then walked up the middle of the pews, yes they might be vampires but they still had church every Sunday night she made her way up a flight of stairs and up to where the church kept their books and scrolls and all that good jazz she looked around quickly to make sure nobody was around before she turned to the left going up another flight of stairs this flight was to the roof as she opened a small trap door used for a hatch she walked up the last three stairs onto the roof closing the hatch as she turned around she saw a boy standing there as she instinctively almost punched him in the face before she hit him she noticed it was a student she quickly lowered her fist, "Don't do that to a guardian" she warned the boy the moonlight shone on him so she could see his features the boy rolled his green eyes that were dashing she had to admit but she could tell that he knew she was young and that she couldn't be a guardian already, "Your not a guardian your a novice" he says as she turned away from him, "What are you doing up here?" she asked still not looking toward him it was dark where she was standing so he couldn't tell who she was, "Thats none of your business" he said his tone rougher but he did have a dashing English accent as she sighed a bit, "Alright...then leave" she says looking back to him, "Not happening this is where I go to get away" he finally told her his tone still very angry at her, "This was my special place before it was yours" she says as she got a chuckle out of him, "Oh yeah? How long have you been here? How old are you?" he asked as she just pushed him back to step into the moonlight she could see his eyes widened when he could tell who she was, "I was two I'm 18" she says as he nodded, "Well I guess I'll leave then" he said as he quickly made his way back down the bunch of stairs as she locked the hatch behind him letting out a groan, "I hate boys like that" she muttered to herself as she walked over and sat on the roof looking over the campus and lightly swinging her legs, "I wonder how high school was for mom and dad" she asked herself as the bell rang she had spent to much time talking to that boy as she groaned a bit and stood up going over to the hatch she unlocked it and quickly made her way out of the church there was multiple of the same courses sence there was a lot of students so if someone wanted moved either because of the teacher or something else they could as she quickly made her way to her science class she was just on time as she quickly took a seat she was on the second row so anyone could see her as she reached into her bag she pulled out her science book and the door closed again as she looked up from it, 'Oh come on' she thought to herself as she was the only one without a lab partner and all the girls died they already had lab partners the boy handed a small note to the teacher it was confirming he moved to this class as the teacher told him to sit next to her he took his things and sat next to her, "Oh great its you" he said lowly as she opened her book listening to the teacher and he smirked when he was ignored, "Fine be a bitch" he said as she clenched her fist and continued to look at the teacher, "I bet your mom was a whore I bet your dad was one to...I bet they changed their selves on purpose" he said this crossed a line as she slammed her hands on the tale and jumped up, "Shut your damn mouth!" she yelled at him baring her fangs at him as he quickly shrunk in his chair from fear from her as the teacher looked to her, "Emma Hathaway calm down go to the principals office now" he said as she picked up her things and quickly moved from the seat and slung her bag over her shoulder going to the door she looked back at him one more before quickly exiting and slamming the door behind her. the boy chuckled that he had gotten away with it he knew what she was capable of now but he wanted to know more what could she do in combat.

|3 Hours Later|  
Emma had gotten off easy only more homework for three weeks she was pissed that she got that but it could have been worse this time it was her training for combat as she was in the gym area with other Dhampires she was stretching there was a section for the guardians to mark their progress but the boy was standing there leaning against the railing watching her as she done the splits she leaned over to touch both of her toes as the Guardian walked in to the section meant for them questioning why the boy was there, "I got permission to watch" he told the guardian the guardian believed him but he had lied as the guardian looked to Hathaway, "Emma come on two to one this time" he said as she nodded and stood up two boys walked over as she pulled her bun out and took her jacket off, "Oh shit I better not get in your way" one said his name was Jason as the other one Mason just chuckled, "Come on princess" he said she allowed him to call her that sence they were best friends sence they were five as she cracked her neck the Guardian whistled for them to start training as Jason threw a punch but she dodged and grabbed his arm so he couldn't move as Mason made his move going to grabed her and possibly body slam her as she kicked him in the face and chest knocking him down she grabbed one of the sticks that had a flat end to fill in for a silver stake and threw Jason to the ground pressing it to his ches he was out now as Mason got back up grabbing one of the flat ended stakes as well and took a swing at her as she dodged and grabbed his wrist kicking him in the knees and then punching his chest kicking his face to hold him down she moved her boot to his neck and pressed the stake to his chest before moving off of him, "Good Hathaway" the guardian complimented her as the two boys got up rubbing their arms and chests, "Awe...I'm sorry boys" she said pouting playfully as this made Mason chuckle, "I'll get you one of these days" Mason said as Jason stuck his tongue out at her, "Shut up you know I da best" she says in a playful tone as they both nodded and placed the sticks down the two boys left and the guardian was about to but the boy jumped down from the small balcony walking up, "Nice job..Emma" he said using the name the Guardian used as she rolled her eyes, "What do you want Royal?" she asked as he chuckled, "Mind if I give a round?" she asked the Guardian was watching close the Moroii have never even thought about challenging a Dhampire but she chuckled and nodded, "Your welcome to try..But no magic its called hand to hand for a reason" she said as she nodded taking off his jacket he had on and threw it to the side she raised her eyebrow at his galaxy sleeve though she didn't ask as she got into fighting position he did as well she threw the first punch hitting him in the face and it made his lip bleed as he spit out some blood from his mouth and threw a punch she didn't even try to guard or anything to let him at least get one punch hitting her in the stomach as she quickly jumped a bit wrapping her legs around his neck and slamming him to the ground, "Alright Alright you win" he said through gasped air as she released her grip and stood up as he rubbed his neck and stood up, "I liked those thighs though" he teased her as she punched him in the face so hard she knocked him down and the Guardian nodded quickly leaving to tell her foster mother and all the others that ran the Academy this has never happened before as she grabbed her jacket and put it on zipping it back up, "You really should learn how to fight without using magic" she says as she left the gym he coughed up a little blood but slowly rose to his feet grabbing his jacket he put it back on he still thought she was pretty but he grabbed his bag and left back to his dorm it was about sunrise so they had to get to sleep.


	2. Love Potion

~~Emma P.O.V~~  
Emma had left the gym and went straight to her dorm. she had a long day and was super tired of all the bullshit she had going on as she threw her bag down she tok off her jacket and boots along with her jeggings and her tank top she threw herself into bed and fell asleep. she woke up again to her alarm she just reached over and slamed her hand down on it she was auditioning for a play today that the academy was throwing it was a romance so she was hoping to get a non-crucial part knights, princess's and prince's weren't her thing but her foster mother pushed her to audition so she finally did just to make her happy as she got out of bed she was actually going for something more like a dress so she went over to her closet opening it she let out a sigh she had nothing that she wanted to wear that day, she then just chose shorts and a crop top that showed off her tattoos she left her hair down and neatly brushed. she put on Mascara, red lipstick, and white and blue eyeshadow she grabbed a pair of flats and put them on as the bell rang she quickly grabbed her bag and ran out of her dorm the walk ways were clear and she was first going to the auditions she ran into the small theatre were another girl was auditioning at the moment as she walked in she signed her name onto a piece of paper to validate she was auditioning as she went back stage with everyne else everyone turned to look at her as she bit her lip lightly the boy from yesterday gave a smile, "Good luck Emma" he said which made the girls jealous as Mason threw his arm around her, "And the princess found her prince" he teased as she rolled her eyes, "No...Not him hell no...Hes a total jerk and he's not my type" she said looking to him as Mason chuckled, "You have a type, I didn't know" he says as she playfully hit his chest and Mason chuckled again, "Damian Dragomere" the ladie called as Damian stepped out and started doing magic and acting out an old play, "God dont turn over stomach" she says patting her flat stomach as Mason chuckled, "Shut up he's actually good" he says as she rolled her eyes, "If I get the main girl part and you dont get the main boy part I'm totally fucking screwed" she says as Mason started to blush, "Oh yeah? Are you just saying that cause you wanna kiss me?" he asked fluttering his eyes as she covered her mouth to chuckle, "No I'm saying that because I wouldn't want to kiss anybody I dont know" she says which made Mason pout, "Awe poor baby...besides I'd kill to kiss Jason" she said chuckling a bit again covering her mouth at Masons face which his jaw dropped to the floor, "I'm kidding I wouldn't kiss him if my life depended on it hes hot but has a terrible terrible personality" she says as she tapped her chin, "To bad I cant put you into Jasons body" she said as Mason crossed his arms, "Chill out I'm only kidding" She says as Mason huffed, "You know how I feel about you Emma dont joke like that" he said seriously, "And I said dont get attatched when we first met but no you went and did it anyways so thats your fault ducky" she said his nickname making him smile, "Alright fine you win" he says laying his head on her shoulder leaning in his fangs popping out about to bite her neck as she pushed him off, "Woah ducky what the fuck" she says as he looked away, "Sorry I didn't have breakfast" he says as she sighed and looked around she was at the bottom of the list so she took his hand and lead him behind some props flipping her hair out of the way and pulling her shirt sleeve down, "Come on but only a little" she says as Masons eyebrow raised she never let him feed on her but he wasn't about to pass up food he was to hungry so he quickly leaned in and bit into her shoulder as she closed her eyes leaning her head back letting out a deep breath as he sucked a bit before releasing and wiping his mouth, "Thanks" he says softly as she gave a fake smile and wiped off her shoulder pulling her sleeve to cover it, "Thats what friends are for" she says as the lady called Masons name, "Now go" she says as Mason nodded quickly going out onto stage, 'What did I just do' she thought to herself rubbing the spot before heading back to the others, "Like the show?" Damian asked as she rolled her eyes, "No" she said bluntly as he sighed but waited like everyone else Mason did a couple tricks he learned in combat as she waited for her name to be called once it was she walked out onto stage and looked toward the side at Mason who was smiling she bit her lip a bit her foster mother wanted her to act for her audition but she couldn't think of anything to act out so she rubbed her arm and closed her eyes to start singing for her audition her voice was very beautiful and graceful like an angels, as Masons and Damians eyes went wide Damians jaw dropped to the floor nobody knew she sung but now she was starting to show herself a little bit as she finished she opened her eyes the audition lady a bit in shock but nodded, "Thanks everyone for coming report back to your classes and the cast will be posted in two hours" the lady said as she quickly rushed off of stage. 

she didn't know what she was doing anymore or what she was thinking first she wanted to wear a skirt or some type of dress then she let Mason feed on her and now she sung in front of a bit of the school she pushed past everyone but her arm was grabbed outside and pulled into the shadows but she could tell it was Damian, "You were amazing" he said as she looked away, "No I wasn't I don't know what came over me" she says as he pulled her face to look at him holding out his hand a rose appeared and he gently put it on her ear in her hair as she blushed a bit, "You were great and dont let anyone else tell you different" he said before quickly walking off she leaned against the wall of the theatre she felt something inside of her that she never felt before something really weird something she hated inside herself after she realized she hated it, it quickly went away as she walked out Mason was waiting for her he was studying teleportation magic so he grabbed her hand and used his teleportation magic to teleport them back to his dorm as she looked around, "Who gave you this?" he asked pulling the rose out of her hair, "That was a gift from Damian its nothing" she says as Mason looked a little angry he dropped the rose and grabbed her waist pulling her close and pressing her against the wall the earrings she had on had a love charm on them someone put them on her earrings he was deeply in love with her so it affected him right away she hated to admit it but she was in love with him to as she got a smell of the charm she fell deep into it as well as Mason leaned down and kissed her she kissed him back but was trying to fight the charm the charm was strong but was wearing off as he kissed her a little more before pulling away slipping her jacket off he kissed her neck about to bite it but she moved her head in time though he did pull away and take off her tank top, "We don't need this" he said as she threw it into the fireplace that was on burning it he then picked her up by her ass her legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her to his bed while kissing her as he laid her down he pulled his shirt off and climbed on top of her pulling off her bra and throwing it into the fire as well she broke free of the charm just for one moment while mason was kissing her neck as she quickly reached up yanking her earrings out and throwing them into the fire with her clothes making her snap out of the love charm Mason pulled away quickly standing up as she covered her chest, "What the fuck!" Mason raised his voice, "It was nothing, nothing just forget you saw this forget everything about it" she says as she got up going over to her jacket she put it on and zipped it up as Mason pulled his shirt back on, "I'm so sorry Emma" he tried to apologize to her, "No no...I'm gonna kill Damian for putting that damn love charm on my earrings" she says as Mason grabbed her hand, "That means you do love me though even a little" he said he knew they only worked with affection between the two, "It could work for Family brotherly sisterly motherly love not just Boyfriend girlfriend love" she says as Mason nodded a little dissapointed but she tightly hugged him, "I'm sorry Mason" she said as Mason patted her head, "Hey...All I wanted to know for a long time was what your lips felt and tasted like now I know" he says as she pulled away tapping her foot, "What come on" he said as she grabbed her bag, "You owe me a new shirt, new bra, and a new pair of earrings...Hey at least now I know your kinky as fuck" she says teasing him back, "Oooo you have no idea princess" he said as she rolled her eyes, "Shut up" she says as she left his dorm still trying to figure out why the fuck Damian would do that as she made her way to where he was she dropped her bag and grabbed him by the throat, "Why did you put that love charm on my earrings?" she asked as a guardian walked up grabbing her wrist and pulling her off him as Damian rubbed his throat, "Guardian Luther" she said as he grabbed Damians wrist, "We are going to see the head mistress now" the guardian said, "Wait I didn't do anything" Damian persisted but they were both dragged to the head mistress's office which was her foster mothers as her mother looked up from her papers, "Emma, Damian, what are you two doing in my office" She says as the guardian put them both in seats, "Seems the two were fighting something mentioned abut a love charm" he says which caught the head mistress's attention straight away, "Head mistress Damian put a love charm on my earrings the first one around me after that was Mason, He teleported us back to his dorm, you could imagine what almost happened" she says as the head mistress stood up and Damian sulked in his chair, "Damian Dragomere I expected more from you both as the heir to the throne Damian I expected sophistication I was wrong" The head mistress says, 'Maybe I'm not in trouble?' Emma thought to herself as her mother looked toward her, "You both go back to your dorms I do not want to see you out of them until further notice" she says as Emma jumped up, "But Mother I didn't do anything!" she yelled to her as her mother was taken back by this action, "You will go back to your dorm!" her mother yeled back as Emma grabbed her bag, "Fuck you" she says as she left the office the guardian was very surprised by this action but Damian just sat there until the Head mistress looked to him then he quickly rushed out and back to his dorm.


	3. Nice Guy

~~Emma P.O.V~~  
Emma was furious with herself and her foster mother as she entered her dorm she threw her bag down and locked the door behind her as she sighed a hand running through her hair as she walked over to her bed she pulled out her phone from her pocket and turned it on scrolling through her few contacts she found Masons and called him standing up she walked around a little before he picked up, "Hey Princess something wrong?" she heard Masons voice on the other end as she smiled a little a real smile, "Hey...No everything's fine...I just needed to talk to you" she answered as she sat back down on her bed, "Alright? What about?" Mason asked her, "Damian and my foster mother actually" she answered as she could hear Mason take a deep breath, "Okay what happened this time?" he asked her, "Well a Guardian interfered when he heard love charm, me and Damian were both sent to the office and both are on lock down until further notice" she says as Mason chuckled through the phone, "Please tell me you told her to shove it" he said as she giggled a bit, "Not exactly I said fuck you though" she answered as she heard Mason laughing on the other end, "Mason breath" she says again through the phone, "I'm coming over to your dorm so we can talk in person knowing you, you'll run out all my minutes" he answered as she chuckled, "Alright see you then" she says as she hung up. She quickly took off her jacket and picked out a blue bra and a purple t-shirt changing into it and then changing into some night pants throwing her hair into a messy bun.

She then heard a knock on her door so she walked over and unlocked it and opened it seeing Mason standing there, "Hey" she says as she moved out of the way allowing him in as he stepped inside she closed the door and he pulled out a small black box, "here I thought I'd get you these" he said as she raised her eyebrow and took it, "If its a ring I'm gonna smack you" she says as she opened it, it was a beautiful pair of Diamond earrings, "Wow Mason..These are so beautiful...thank you so much" she says as she looked up with a small smile a fake one but it was still there as Mason smiled, "I was gonna give them to you at the dance in two months but...I figured you'd want them now" he says as she closed the box sitting them down she stood on her tip toes and hugged him tightly, "I love them thank you" she says as Mason hugged her back, "Your welcome princess you deserve the best" he says as she released, "Sense you gave me something I wanted I'll give you something you wanted" she says as Masons eyebrow raised, "What? I don't want anything" he answered as she rolled her eyes lightly pulling him down she placed a gentle kiss on his lips a real one without the influence of a love charm as his eyes widened and he started to blush but wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him and kissing her back after a few seconds she gently pulled away blushing lightly as Mason smiled, "And that was without a love charm?" he asked and she nodded, "Yes but don't get any ideas I'm only repaying you for the earrings" she says as Mason pouted, "Alright It's better than nothing" she says releasing her waist before sitting at the end of her bed, "So what did Damian say?" he asked as she rolled her eyes, "Nothing not a word, I was choking him and then the Guardian and all that" she says as he nodded, "Alright, hey listen I'll stay here tonight with you if it makes you feel better" he offered as she nodded, "that sounds great but you sleep on the couch" he said as his mouth opened a bit, "But but" he said like a child, "I don't need you biting me" she says as he sighed and groaned a bit, "Alright" he says.

She walked over patting his head, "Sorry buddy but I think your getting a little used to being able to feed on me even if it was only once" she says as he smiled a little grabbing her waist and pulling her to him laying his head on her stomach, "And I'm trapped" she says with a small chuckle as he nodded, "Yes you are" he answered as she pat his head again ruffling his hair then heard a knock pulling out of his grip she walked over to her door and opened it as her foster mother was standing there, "Mother" she says surprised as she seemed angry seeing Mason, "Get out of here now shes on lock down" she says as Mason quickly got up rushing out her mother forced her way inside closing the door behind her, "What are you to Damian?" she said as she sighed crossing her arms, "I don't know you mean" she says as her mother frowned, "Girlfriend? Friend? Best Friend? Enemy?" she asked Emma as she grew angry, "Hes a self absorbed little bitch you happy?" Emma answered as her mother grabbed her wrist, "You will not use that language with me young ladie!" she told her raising her voice, "Alright fine heres what it is...I hate Damian I could care less if he got turned or killed or jumped off a cliff, Hes just a royal little brat who always gets his way and gets any girl he wants to fuck well thats not me" she said her mother just grew angrier, "Your ancestors would be ashamed of you" her mother answered as she pulled her wrist away, "Fuck my ancestors I am who I am now leave" she ordered her foster mother as her foster mother just stood there, she knew something was wrong usually she'd leave when she said but her mother grabbed her wrist and drug her out of her room, "Where are you taking me?" she asked trying to resist but her foster mother was to strong her foster mother stayed quiet as she took her to the library where they kept the records. she released her wrist and grabbed a book on Lilly and Luke Hathaway her real parents and slammed it on the desk, "They got turned because they were not meant to be together, Moroii and Dhampire are not meant to be together" she said as Emma rose her eyebrow, "My mother and my father were both Dhampire they weren't Moroii" she said as she flipped to a page on Lilly's, "Your mothers real name was Lilliana Dragomere she was heir to the throne but she was stupid and fell for a Dhampire, Your father, they called her back and because of your father she got turned along with him, they killed their selves because they knew the Academy would fall under them" she said as tears ran down Emma's cheeks, "No! No! Thats not true!" she says as she quickly ran out of the library and to the church.

As soon as she was at the church she ran up the flight of stairs that lead to the roof she opened the hatch still crying her cheeks red and puffy as she slipped up she closed the hatch and rubbed her eyes Damian was up there when he heard her crying she didn't notice him, "Hey, Whats wrong?" he asked as she jumped and turned to him rubbing her face, "Nothing, I'm fine" she says as he stood up and walked over to her lightly raising her chin, "No your not you've been crying what happened?" he asked as she moved away from him, "I'm not gonna tell you...your the one who put that love charm on my earrings" she says as he sighed, "I know...I'm sorry...I didn't think you love anyone even as a brother or anything I was just seeing if you did please I'm sorry" he said placing a hand on her cheek as she stared up into his eyes she found comfort within them, "Alright...The head mistress told me what actually happened to my parents...I don't believe it of course but....I can't help but feel like it might be true" she said as she lightly hugged her, "What did she say?" he asked, "She said that my mother was full Moroii the heir to the throne...She said that my father was dhampire and they should've never fell in love" she says as she looked up to him her hands resting on his chest, "Why would that matter what brung that up?" he asked as she sighed, "Us actually...She was afraid that we'd grow feelings for eachother" she says looking away from him as he blinked, "Seriously? Come on dont cry over that, Your gonna wake up tomorrow and realize you had nothing to cry about" he says as she chuckled a little, "Thanks Damian, I guess your a pretty okay guy" she says as she gently pulled away from the hug and he smiled at her, 'Wow hes so hot when he smiles' she thought to herself as she started to blush, "Uhh...So...Why do you come up here?" she asked as he rolled his eyes a bit, "Its none of anyones business why I do anything" he says he was right back to the mean old him, "Please? I'll tell you why I come up here" she says as he sighed a bit, "Alright...I come up here because...I feel closer to the stars to the moon...I've always loved the idea of living amongst the stars and the moon...I just love the galaxy its very beautiful and very interesting and perfect" he said looking directly at her she then noticed he was like everyone else with dreams and desires as she smiled lightly covering her mouth so he didn't see it, "I come up here because..Its beautiful...You can see the whole Academy...And past the tree line outside of the Academy...Well I guess what I'm trying to say is, its my thinking place where I go to get away from everybody and everything that hurts me" she says as Damian watched her he smiled and placed a hand on her cheek lightly caressing it with his thumb, "Well how about this will be our place to go to get away" he says as she lightly leaned into his hand, "Thanks Damian your a great friend" she says as she hugged him tightly and he hugged back giving her head a kiss lightly caressing her red hair, "Hey, Lets go see what parts we got in the play" he said as she gently pulled away from him, "Well I've gotta go change first...I was gonna take a nap but stuff happened" she says as he nodded grabbing his bag and scooping her up bridal style, "Allow me to escort you princess" he says as she looked to him, "Only Mason can call me princess" she says climbing out of his arms, "Right, your boyfriend" he says as she sighed, "He's not my boyfriend, He's my best friend he has been sence I was 3 we came here together actually" she says softly as he nodded, "You could have anyone you want sence your a pretty little thing" h e says as she rolled her eyes again opening the hatch and going downstairs with him following.

"You really hate me dont you?" Damian asked as she walked out of the church with him, "I don't hate you, I just dont like you completely" she says as he nodded and took her hand, "I don't want you to get away from me this time" he said as she chuckled, "Whatever" she says as she gently held his hand making him blush and gently snuggle into her side, "earlier...you said Us and not you and me, why did you say that?" he asked as she rose her eyebrow, "I said Us because she thinks we might become a thing thats why" she says as Damian lightly swung their arms, "Yeah" he says as she sighed a bit, "What?" she asked, "Well I was just thinking about the dance...Are you going?" he asked as she chuckled, "Me...Go to a dance? No way, I dont go to dances...and if I did I would have nothing to wear" she says as Damian looked to her, "Thats it...Convince Head mistress to take us shopping, We could get you a dress" he said as she shook her head, "I told you I don't go to dances" she says as he pouted and she looked to him, "Aww....Alright alright fine just stop giving me that face" she says as he smiled, "Great I'll talk to her later" he said as she sighed, "What am I thinking" she muttered as they reached her dorm.


	4. Roles

~~Emma P.O.V~~  
Emma and Damian entered her dorm and turned on the lights, "nice dorm" Damian says as she rolled her eyes and went over to her closet, "Whatever..just wait out here and don't peek through the key hole" she says as he chuckled, "Alright I promise" he says as she grabbed a pink jacket and a blue sequence top with blue jeans she then walked to her bathroom and changed as Damian walked around looking at her photos she had on her dresser and her night stand as she walked out she saw him looking at a photo of her when she came there she was only a baby, "Please put that down" she says as Damian jumped from the sound of her voice and put it down, "Sorry..I got bored waiting" he says as she nodded, "Come on lets go" she says as there was a knock on the door and she groaned a bit, "Its open!" she yelled as Mason walked in giving Damian a glare, "I was gonna come over to ask you if you wanted to go see the roles we got together but I see you have Damian" he says as she shook her head, "No no please come with us" she says as she used telepathic which she learned from him, "If you don't I'll cut you" she said telepathically toward Mason as he quickly nodded, "Yeah sure" he says as she gave a small, fake smile, "Great come on" she says as she grabbed Damian's hand making him blush and smile Mason following behind them rolling his eyes he was jealous she never grabbed his hand or really held it like that, "What part do you guys want?" she asked them as Damian shrugged, "Lead I guess" he answered as Mason shrugged as well, "I'm not sure" Mason replied as she nodded realizing she was still holding Damian's hand she blushed deeply and pulled her hand away quickly, "Your face is a little red" Damian said brushing some hair from her face and gently tucking it behind her ear as Mason quickly stepped between them, "Its almost feeding time to" he said as she rolled her eyes, "I that all you Moroiis think about is feeding?" she asked s Damian and Mason laughed, "No of course not Princess...Just...We get really cranky when we don't feed" Mason replied, "You should really try a hamburger sometime I don't care if its extra rare or raw you still need to" she says teasing them as Damian smirked, "I might take you up on that" he said as she stared into his eyes and Mason waved his hand in front of her face, "Earth to Emma" he said as this embarrassed her looking away quickly, "Shut up Ducky" she says as Damian raised his eyebrow, "Pet names?" he asked as she rolled her eyes, "We're best friends we've called each other that sense we were 5" she said as Damian nodded, "Understandable" he says.

They then finally reached the theater people crowded inside around a piece of paper taped to the wall with the roles listed on it as she chuckled, "Come on" she says as they wiggled their way inside and through the crowd that was chattering as her eyes scanned the paper looking for her role as she saw it her heart dropped, "Lead" she mumbled as she looked below her name for the lead male it was Damian she was gonna have to kiss Damian Mason had got a back stage supporting role as he sighed, "Dang it always back stage" Mason mumbled as Damian smiled turned to her lightly raising her chin with his finger, "Looks like we'll end up on stage together" he said as she blushed and pushed his hand away and grabbed Masons pushing her way out of the crowd to talk to him, "I can't be lead...I can't kiss Damian I don't like him like that" she says as Mason sighed, "I know you don't...its only one kiss you'll be alright" Mason said as she glared at him, "He's Moroii...I'm a Dhampire we're not supposed to kiss" she said as Mason rolled his eyes, "Would you chill out, its only one kiss your gonna be fine, I promise" he said as she sighed and nodded, "Alright fine but only this once" she says as Mason smiled and pat her head, "thats my girl" he said as she chuckled a bit, "I've gotta get outta here" she says as she quickly left the theater and Damian ran out after her gently grabbing her hand and pulling her to face him, "Hey, What was so wrong about our roles?" he asked as she sighed, "It was nothing just...I really dont want to kiss you" she says as he nodded, "Hey....Tomorrow night I'm gonna take you on like a moonlight date I'll even bring some food" he says as she bit her lip, "I don't know" she says as he raised her chin with his finger, "I'm not gonna take no for an answer, wear something nice" he said kissing her forehead before running off to the cafeteria her eyes widened she couldn't believe it as Mason came out, "What was that about?" he asked as she rubbed her head a little, "Umm...He asked me out on a date for tomorrow night" she said as Masons jaw dropped, "No way you said yes?" he asked as she nodded, "Oh wow, thats amazing...You have something to wear right?" he asked as she shook her head, "Come on we have to ask your mom to take us shopping" he said grabbing her hand quickly running with her to the head mistress's office.

Once arriving they walked in and her mom looked up, "Yes?" she asked as Mason released her hand, "Mom...I was wondering, Could you take me shopping tomorrow at sunrise, I need some new clothes" she says as her mom stood up, "What for?" she asked as she nibbled her lip, "Just some more some of mine are wearing out and I'd like a wider selection" she answered as her mother smiled, "Of course darling we'll get that set up for you for tomorrow sunrise" she said as Emma smiled a real smile to her mother, "May Mason come to? I need someone to talk to on the way" she says as she nodded, "Of course he can come" she answered as Emma went around her desk and hugged her tightly her mom a little shocked, "Thank you so much" she says as her mother hugged her back, "Anything for my Emma" she says as she released, "I love you mom thank you again" she says her mom taken back very far from the I love you as Mason and her left, "You told her you loved her" he says as they were walking down the halls as she rolled her eyes, "Yes I did shes my mother" she says as Mason smiled, "I think that you really are her daughter, you are just like her" he says as she looked down, "I guess" she says as Mason lifted her head, "Come on me and you are gonna have a sleepover so we can wake up at the same time for shopping" he says as she chuckled, "Alright" she says softly.


	5. Shopping Day

~~Emma P.O.V~~  
Emma had went back to her dorm with Mason and they stayed up for a little while before finally deciding to sleep Emma woke up to Mason shaking her, "Come on get up its shopping time" he says as she chuckled and slowly leaned up, "Alright I'm up" she says as he smiled, "Good hurry up" he says as she got up and went over to her closet grabbing a white tank top with blue flowers on it and a pair of jean shorts she went into her bathroom and changed into them grabbing her hair brush she brushed her hair and put it back into a ponytail. she slipped on a pair of her boots and walked out, "Forgetting something?" Mason asked holding out her parasol, "Thanks" she says

NARRATION:  
Vampires in this book Do Not Burn, Fry, or Sparkle in sunlight other than the Strigoii who burn in the sun. Sunlight bothers Dhampires and Moroiis but nothing extreme.  
END OF NARRATION:

Emma took it while he just wore a hat as she heard a knock on the door she walked over and opened it, it was her mother with two guardians her mother was holding a parasol as well as she gave Emma a smile, "Come on lets go shopping" her mother was cheery about this as she lead them to a car as Mason and her climbed in the back she put her parasol down and Mason smiled to her taking off his hat and fixing his hair as she chuckled, "What did you plan on getting to wear tonight anyways?" Mason asked as she sighed a little, "Maybe, a skirt or some type of dress?" she asked as Mason blinked, "Who are you and what have you done with Emma" he says as she giggled, "Shut up just because I want to wear something different doesn't mean anything" she says as Mason smiled at her, "You like him don't you?" he asked as she scrunched her face, "Ew no, I wouldn't like him if my life depended on it...hes just so...Perfect you know, I don't belong in that circle" she says as Mason nodded her mom looking back to them as one of the guardians was driving, "Like who?" she asked her eyebrows raised as she shook her head, "Nobody its nothing" she answered as she looked out the window and Mason sighed as her mother looked back to the front.

They arrived quickly she was never allowed out of the academy without her mother and some guardians as they got out of the van they walked into the mall, "Where do you want to start first?" her mother asked as she tapped her chin, "Maybe we could start with a dress or two" she says as her mother was mildly confused Emma never liked anything like that but she nodded, "Alright we can start there" she says as they walked over to the dresses her mother stayed with the guardians as Mason and her went to look as she was flipping through some dresses Mason shook his head, "Your trying to hard to impress him, why do you always throw yourself at any jerk?" he asked as she rolled her eyes, "I don't It's just...Its my first date and maybe I want to look nice" she says as Mason sighed helping her look, "Alright...How about this one?" he asked showing her a thin strapped, light blue dress she looked at it for just a moment before nodding, "Yes that ones perfect" she says as Mason smiled picking it out in her size handing it to her as she smiled lightly back a real smile, "Alright lets go" he says as they left that section. they spent three more hours shopping Mason got himself some new clothes as well. they headed back to the Academy and Mason stood in her room as she was dressing in the blue dress she left her red, curly hair down and put on some lipstick and mascara. She had bought a pair of blue Heels to go with the dress so she put those on looking at herself in her body mirror the top of the dress hugged her chest and her stomach the bottom was flowy it came down to her mid-thigh as she walked out of the bathroom Mason couldn't do anything but stare at her, "What do you think?" she asked as Mason smiled, "Its beautiful, You look amazing, He'll love it" he says as she blushed, "Thanks" she says as Mason nodded, "Come on leave he'll be by in a few minutes" she says as Mason sighed but nodded again hugging her, "Good luck" he says leaving her dorm room quickly.


	6. Moonlight Date

~~Emma P.O.V~~  
Emma was super nervous about this as she sighed her hands shaking a little bit as she took a deep breath and then she heard a knock on her door she gulped it had to be Damian as she walked over to the door she reached for the door knob taking another deep breath she quickly opened the door Damian was wearing a nice white button up shirt and black slacks with tennis shoes holding a rose as he looked to her his eyes widened staring a little, "Please don't stare that makes me feel uncomfortable" she says as he quickly nodded letting her step out as she closed the door he gently placed the rose in her hair, "Here you go now you look perfect" he says as she blushed a bit, "Thank you" she says softly as Damian smiled, "Come on I have a surprise for you" he says as she raised her eyebrow and he gently took her hand, "Do you trust me?" he asked as she nodded, "Yes" she says as he smiled, "Good" he says as he gently lead her to the Academy's wall, "What are we doing here?" she asked as he lead her up some stairs to the top of the wall, "This is your surprise" he says leading her to a spot and sat down his legs dangling to the other side as she sat next to him he pointed to the tree line, "Wow....You can even see the cities lights from here" she says as Damian looked to her she was actually smiling a real smile as he just stared and she looked to him, "What?" she asked, "Your smiling a real smile" he says as she looked away and he gently pulled her face to face him, "I love your smile" he says as she blushed deeply and he stood up the wall was very thick so it was very roomy so you could walk along it. 

as he held his hand out to her, "Come on take my hand" he says as she looked up to him biting her lip she looked around real quick before gently taking his hand. he pulled her to her feet an arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her close to him his finger entangling with hers as she blushed more, "Can you dance?" he asked as she raised her eyebrow, "A little" she says as he placed her other hand on his shoulder wrapping his arm back around her waist and started to dance with her and she followed his lead he smiled staring into her eyes as he spun her around she giggled a bit before moving back into his arms, "You enjoying this?" he asked as she nodded, "Yes I am" she says as he stopped dancing with her and she sighed a little, "Why do you think that I'm so amazing and perfect?" she asked him as he lightly placed his hand on her cheek caressing her cheek with his thumb, "Because you are special your meant for a lot more than you think" he says as she got a memory from her childhood she was being held by her mother as her mother looked down to her, "Your meant for big things baby girl never forget that your special" her mothers voice echoed in her head as she froze up snapping back to reality, "Emma? Are you alright?" Damian's voice asked he looked concerned as she shook her head quickly and nodded, "Yeah....I'm fine sorry I just zoned out for a moment" she says as he nodded, "Come on lets eat" he says as they sat back down she looked to her lap for a second before at him and he held out a chicken sand which to her, "I asked the head mistress what you liked to eat" he says as she smiled and took it, "Thanks" she says as he pulled out a small suck and a small blood bag as he started to lightly suck on it and she started to eat after swallowing the first bite she looked over to him, "How did you find this place?" she asked as he looked to her, "I have my secrets" he says as he looked up to the stars, "Your like the stars your so beautiful, and perfect, your always there but barely noticed, so distant yet so close" he said as he looked to her and she was smiling blushing really deeply as he reached over tucking some hair behind her ear, "What I'm trying to say is I love everything about you...Your perfect to me" he says as he slowly leaned in and her eyes widened as he gently kissed her lips, his lips were soft and sweet so she sunk into the kiss quickly and gently kissed him back after a couple seconds he slowly pulled away as she bit her lip looking away, "Whats wrong?" he asked, "That was wrong of me to do....Moroii and Dhampire can't be together its against the rules" she says as she got up quickly running down the flight of stairs as Damian jumped up and followed her grabbing her hands he pinned her against a tree, "Whoa Whoa hold on who cares about the rules" he says as she squirmed a little he was to strong she could't slip away, "I do...I care about the rules because...I care about what others think" she says as he sighed, "Don't care about what others think just care about your happiness and what you think" he says as tears lightly ran down her cheeks, "No! No! I hate you!" she raised her voice as Damian's heart broke and he released her, "Fine you hate me" he says as she quickly ran toward the dorms she didn't get to far before she fell un-conscious crashing to the ground. Damian quickly ran over, "Emma Emma?!" he yelled trying to wake her up underneath her dress a small mark was being carved into her stomach a mark of a flame as Damian quickly picked her up and ran with her in his arms to the small hospital they had at the Academy, "Your gonna be okay" he whispered to her


	7. The Mark

~~Damian P.O.V~~  
Damian rushed her to the Academy's hospital the nurses took her and tried to figure out what was wrong with her as the head mistress was contacted she rushed over to the hospital, "What happened?" is the first thing she asked as Damian looked down, "I'm pretty sure it was my fault" he says as the head mistress looked to him, "what do you mean?" she asked her voice angry, "I...I took her to the wall just to hang out, I kissed her and she got angry but she started to cry also I pushed her into getting angrier" he said, "Dont you ever, ever touch her again" the head mistress said as Emma was laying there she started to wake up when they were talking, "Its not your fault" she says almost in a mumble as Damian quickly looked to her with relief, "Your alright thank god" he says as she looked towards her mother, "Mother...He didn't do anything dont punish him for something I did" she says as Damian was confused and then it hit him Emma was the daughter everyone started rumors about nobody actually knew who the daughter of the head mistress was, "Your gonna be alright darling" she says lightly moving some hair from her face, "Your not mad at Damian are you?" Emma asked as she sighed and shook her head, "No I'm not he took care of my little girl" she says as Damian smiled a little and Emma looked to him, "I'm sorry for what I said I didn't mean it I don't hate you" she says as he smiled, "I know you don't...I'm sorry for the kiss and making you angry" he says as the head mistress stood up, "I've gotta go I'll see you later" she says as Emma looked to her, "Can you tell Mason to come visit for a bit?" she asked as the head mistress nodded.  
##############

~~Emma P.O.V~~  
Emma smiled to her mom as she left before looking back at Damian, "Don't say sorry...If I'm being honest I wanted you to kiss me" she says as Damian blushed a little but still smiled, "Yeah? Well its a good thing I did" he says as she smiled and slowly leaned up, "I know we both wanted that kiss to mean something but...it can't...Moroii and Dhampire can't be together" she says as Damian looked down, "I understand" he says as she reached over and lightly stroked his head as Damian smiled laying his head on her lap, "Silly" she says as Mason walked in grabbing him by the back of his shirt and yanking him up, "What did you do to her?!" he raised his voice as Damian's eyes widened, "Nothing nothing I swear" Damian pleaded, "Stop it Mason right now he didn't do anything" Emma says as Mason released him and he plopped back down as Mason looked at her, "You alright what happened?" Mason asked as she shrugged, "I dont know, I was angry and then lights out and now I'm here I'm not sure what happened" she replied as Mason gently placed his hand on her cheek, "I'm glad your alright" he said as she sighed, "Did the doctors check under my dress like my skin in general?" she asked as Damian shook his head, "I felt a sharp pain on my stomach before I passed out" she says as Mason nodded, "I'll get a nurse to check that out" he said before he left to get a nurse, "You should control your boyfriend before he kills me" Damian says as she looked over to him, "Shut up before I do kill you the next time you call him my boyfriend" she says as he playfully made a motion like he zipped his lips making her giggle a bit, "Are you gonna stay while I'm in here?" she asked as Damian nodded, "Of course I will" he said as she smiled the nurse walking in and Damian waited outside as the nurse examined her skin asking her about the scar that was on her stomach they both shrugged it off and let her go as she walked out Damian was the only one there, "Mason had a class he had to get to, Head mistress wanted me to stay in your dorm for a couple days to make sure nothing else happens" Damian said as she nodded, "I'm a little tired could you carry me back I don't think I'd make it walking" she said as Damian scooped her up bridal style, "Yeah I'll carry you" he says as she started carrying her back and she snuggled close to him Damian felt at peace with her so close to him she fell asleep half way to her dorm. Damian walked inside and sat her on her bed taking off her heels and covering her up, "Goodnight my star" he whispered as he kissed her head and went over to the couch laying down he stared at her watching her sleep before passing out himself


	8. Becoming A Rebel

~~Emma P.O.V~~  
Emma and Damian left the hospital but she fell asleep somewhere along the walk she woke up to her alarm clock going off she let out a small groan and reached over turning it off as she slowly leaned up Damian was just waking up from being asleep on the couch as he looked over to her, "Morning" he said as she smiled lightly, "Morning Damian" she says as she got out of bed hearing Damian sigh, "I don't wanna go to school" Damian says as she chuckled walking over to her closet, "You have to your looking after me right?" she says as he groaned and got up, "Yeah alright I'm up" he says as he sluggishly walked over to her his arms wrapping around her waist his head laying on her shoulder as she smiled and reached up a little bit and scratched his head a little, "Come on get off I gotta change" she says as Damian left kisses on her neck as she bit her lip hard, "Come on Damian get off I'm serious" she says as he sighed and got off, "Fine" he says sitting at the edge of the bed as she grabbed a pair of shorts a blue jean jacket and a white crop top. she walked into the bathroom and changed into it grabbing her boots she put them on before walking out as Damian had his shoes on and his hair combed, "You look nice" she says as she walked up messing up his hair again, "Thats better" she says as Damian chuckled his hand reaching behind her lightly grabbing her ass, "I know what you said yesterday but...I can't help loving you" Damian said as she sighed, "Come on at least hold back I told you I'm a girl who follows the rule book" she says as he groaned and released her ass putting his hands in his pockets, "Whatever lets just go" he said as she grabbed her bag and left her dorm with him everyone stared at them she looked hot with her crop top on it showed off her stomach and the mark that was left from the night before, "Damian I...I dont feel comfortable with everyone staring" she told him as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close everyone stopped staring then, "Alright that works" she says as she sighed, "Stop ignoring me...You can't be mad at me... I'm the head mistress's daughter it would be bad if I didn't follow the rules" she says as Damian rolled his eyes, "That day when you told her to fuck off in front of a guardian I guess that was following the rules" he says as she groaned, "Well...Thats cause you were there I treated her like the head mistress not my mother" she says.

The whole day it seemed like Damian hated her he hung out with his friends but made her stay close every time she'd see him smile or laugh or just being happy in general it made her fall deeper and deeper in love with him the whole day she just pondered on how she followed the rule book just because her mother was the head mistress she was tired of the rules already she wanted to be Damian's and she wanted him to stop hating her she took up all her courage to stop following the rules as she walked up to Damian he was with his friends as she tapped his shoulder he turned around, "What?" he asked in a rough tone she rolled her eyes and grabbed the back of his head kissing him deeply, "Oooohhh" she heard his friends say in the background as Damian kissed her back she gently pulled away, "Thats what I think about the rules" she says as Damian smirked, "So your finally gonna say yes?" he asked as she nodded, "Yep" she says as Damian pecked her lips one more time before the bell rang it was starting to become sunrise as everyone rushed to get to their dorm Damian took her hand and started to walk her back, "I was thinking on how much I loved you, I couldn't bare having you hate me" she says as Damian smiled, "I would never hate you" he says as she smiled and jumped into his arms her arms around his neck and her legs tightly around his waist as she smiled his hands going to her ass to hold her up, "Your mothers gonna be pissed" he says as she chuckled, "I don't care anymore she can be pissed all she wants she cant choose who I love" she says as Damian kissed the side of her head taking her back to her dorm again.


	9. Powers

~~Emma P.O.V~~  
Emma snuggled up to Damian quickly she even let him sleep in her bed with her they woke up a little late the next night but they both changed quickly and made their way to class they were walking in the hallway when a girl stopped them, "Why were you in the hospital huh?" she asked in a sassy tone Damian was already a little ticked off from her being there, "Shut up Rain" Damian said as they tried to pass the girl stopped them again, "Were you pregnant? Maybe you had Herpes? Maybe your baby had Herpes" she said Damian was pissed now he was about to step in to do something but Emma's powers turned on the mark on her stomach glowing a bright red Emma set the girls clothes on fire as she quickly tried to pat them out Emma turned light headed and her powers turned off making the fire disappear and she fainted but Damian quickly caught her, "What the hell?" Damian mumbled as a guardian rushed over, "What happened?" he asked as he took Emma into his arms, "I don't know" Damian answered as the guardian took her to the head mistress's office the guardian knew it was Emma who had used her powers but Dhampires didn't have powers. when Emma woke up she wasn't wearing her shirt Damian was knelt beside her waiting for her to wake up as her mother sat in a chair across from her trying to figure out how these powers come across her as Emma slowly woke up she looked to Damian, "What happened?" she mumbled as Damian's head perked up and her mother rushed over, "Hey sweetie, how do you feel?" she asked as Emma looked to her, "Fine...A little drained from energy but fine" she answered as she looked down, "Where is my shirt?" she asked as her mother sighed, "We took it off to examine the mark" she said as Emma leaned up slowly, "what?" she asked, "Emma...You've inherited all the powers your ancestors, its just a matter of time before you gain them all" she said Emma grew angry with her mother, "No, No, My mother wasn't Moroii and she wasn't the heir to the throne...I am Dhampire I'm not Moroii" she says as her mother sighed, "You are Dhampire but you are mixed with Moroii you got just enough to inherit every power of your ancestors" she said as Emma stood up, "Shut up!" she yelled to her as her mothers eyes widened she got a memory of her father, "She's Moroii...Just like you, You can see it in her eyes" her fathers voice Echoed through her head, "Even father knew I would have powers" she said in a mumble as Damian was in front of her, "Emma, Where do you go when you do that?" he asked as she looked to him, "I have Flashbacks...Of my parents...But they only happen when it counts" she says Damian was still very confused, "What?" he asked as she sighed, "The night on the wall, When you said I was special I had a flashback of my mother she was holding me it must have been in the hospital" she says as she sat back down Damian sat next to her rubbing her back, "They only happen when I don't believe what someone says" she says as Damian sighed, "You didn't believe me that night?" he asked as she looked to him, "Not really" she says as he looked down, "Fine you don't have to believe me" he says as he stood up and she sighed standing up, "Damian I got to know you after that" she says as Damian looked at her, "You don't know me you don't know anything about me" he says as he stormed out of the room she sighed, "Oh great he hates me again thanks mom" she says as she grabbed her shirt and quickly put it back on following him, "Wait Damian!" she yelled after him as she grabbed his arm he turned around and jerked it out of her grip, "Stop it alright, You don't have to believe anything I tell you!" he yelled at her as she sighed, "Listen I do believe you I believe everything you tell me" she says as he shook his head, "Well don't...Its over Emma I don't want anything to do with you or your stupid family" he says as he walked off her eyes widened as her heart shattered into a billion pieces as tears started to stream down her face she picked herself up just enough to walk away as she held her head down low she went back into her dorm.


	10. Blood Whore

~~Emma P.O.V~~  
Emma went back to her dorm after that her eyes flooded with tears she didn't get to much sleep that night she was up all night thinking about what Damian had said to her she got up out of bed and picked herself up enough to get dressed to go to classes she got dressed in a long sleeved blue shirt and a pair of baggy jeans with her boots she left her hair down and didn't really bother to brush it. she grabbed her bag and then left her dorm walking to Masons she knocked on the door it took him a bit to open it he had just woken up he was wearing a white tank top that showed off his muscles and sweat pants, "Hey, whats wrong your eyes are all red and puffy" he says in a sleepy tone, "Uhh...Nothing it was just Damian" she says as this knocked the sleep out of him, "What did he do?" he asked in an angry tone, "Its not what he did its what I did, I told him I didn't really believe when he told me I was special so he automatically assumed I didn't believe everything he said" she started as she looked down, "And then he broke up with me telling me he didn't want anything to do with me" she says her voice cracking a little as Mason gently rose her chin with his hand before hugging her tightly, "I'm so sorry that happened Emma, if he broke up with you he wasn't worth it" he says as she tightly hugged him back, "Thanks Mason you'll always be there for me" she says with a small smile, "Come on I'll get dressed" he says as he took her into his dorm room where she stood and waited for him to get dressed he quickly got dressed in a grey t-shirt and baggy jeans with tennis shoes he took her hand, "Lets go" he says leading her out and started walking with her, "So about the play and the dance are you gonna do either of them?" he asked as she shook her head, "No I'm not I was actually waiting for Damian to ask me to the dance I would've went but...stuff changed" she says as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders they passed Damian and his friends Damian and her both looked at eachother but they kept walking, "Then go with me, you have a beautiful dress thats gonna go to waste" he says as she chuckled, "Mia's dying to go with you and shes so sweet why don't you ask her?" she asked as he scrunched his face, "No that girl is beyond weird" he says as she rolled her eyes, "Mason...with us...weird doesn't begin to cover it and besides I'll force you to or I'll just tell her that you asked but didn't wanna do it in person" she says teasing him as he groaned, "Alright fine I'll ask her" he says as she stopped him, "There she is go ask her" she says as he sighed removing his arm he slowly walked up to Mia who had long black hair and was wearing a black skirt with a black off-shoulder top she had glasses and was short, "Hey Mia" he says as Mia turned around with a nervous smile and a nervous wave, "H-hey M-mason" she stuttered when she was anywhere near him, "Listen I was wondering if you'd want to be my date for the dance?" he asked with a charming smile Mias heart dropped and she was majorly fan girling inside her head as she quickly nodded, "Yes a thousand times yes" she answered gripping the bottom of her shirt to contain a squeal as Mason leaned down placing a kiss on her cheek her face turned blood red as Mason walked back to Emma who was smirking, "What?" he asked as she shook her head, "Nothing ducky come on" she says as Mason rolled his eyes and walked with her to science class.

In science class she groaned Damian was sitting there she sighed a little taking a deep breath she walked over and sat down in her seat, "Surprised you showed your face blood whore" Masons Science partner said out loud toward her as she looked to him, "What?" she said as he smirked, "You heard me blood whore" he said again as she stood up and the teacher looked to him, "What is this name calling?" he said sternly as Mason gulped looking down at his papers hiding his face, "Oh I forgot. This blood whore over here made my boy Mason feed on her" he said as everyone in the room gasped her heart broke only Mason and her knew about the feeding as Damian looked at him his clothes bursted into flames he jumped up and started to pat down his clothes quickly as the teacher looked to Damian, "Damian cut it out" he demanded as the flames quickly dissapeared, "Go to the principals office now" the teacher demanded as Damian stood up grabbing his bag he walked to the door looking back to her he nodded before leaving she sat back down and barely got through class without crying as she stood up and rushed out Mason followed quickly behind her grabbing her arm as tears were streaming down her face, "I didn't know he was gonna do that" he says as she face him it surprised him to see her tears, "I thought you wouldn't tell" she says as he gently wiped away her tears, "I trusted him I didn't think he would do that" he says as she quickly jerked away, "Fuck off Mason" she says as she quickly ran down the hall she then ran to the church and up two flights of stairs to the hatch she quickly made her way to the churchs roof as she turned around Damian was standing there so she got scared almost falling she was just about to fall as Damian wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her away from the edge as she quickly pulled away from him, "Stop being so snappy with me" he said as she shook her head, "No I- You set someone on fire" she said as he smirked, "So what, He didn't get burnt he's lucky I didn't burn him into ashes for what he called you" he said as she sighed, "I'm none of your concern anymore" she says as he rolled his eyes, "Every girl here is my concern" he says as she chuckled, "Well I'm not one of your whores okay so-" she says as he quickly pulled her in for a kiss, kissing her gently she blushed and quickly pushed him away lightly placing her fingers over her lips, "You never kissed me that gently" she says as he sighed, "I need to tell you something" he said as she nodded, "When I was dating you...I never loved you...Everything I said wasn't true I didn't think you were special or beautiful" he said as her heart just shattered again and she nodded, "Alright I get it....Would you cry if I walked away right now?" she asked as he shook his head and ears filled her eyes running quickly down her face, "Do you like me?" she asked as he shook his head no again she grit her teeth and turned around starting to walk away before he grabbed her hand, "I wouldn't cry if you walked away I'd die. I don't like you I love you" he answered as she turned back around to face him just staring into his eyes before Damian slowly leaned in she leaned the rest of the way in kissing him deeply recieving a kiss back from him she blushed and pulled away, "I can't" she says as she slid off the roof and quickly ran away as she was running she collapsed passed out. Damian gasped and quickly slid off the roof running to her he picked her up and took her back to his dorm.


End file.
